Sin ti
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Quiero que mis sentimientos te lleguen ¿como hacerlo?  Yaoi, Mpreg, Au Del universo de El rincón.


Los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin ti seria silencio, Mago de Oz

Continuación del Rincón de los sentidos, un Gaara/Lee por que yo no entiendo el Sai/Gaara, se mencionara pero no hay.

**Sin ti**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Su habitación, su santuario, se refugio en donde la única compañía eran las notas que desprendía su amiga, su compañera en las buenas y las malas, por que a pesar de su risa ya tatuada en su rostro, no siempre la sentía real; a veces las burlas de sus compañeros o los rechazos a su personalidad, si fracturaban su escudo de jovialidad, por eso el que pudiera sacar ese desengaño en notas que se convertían en lamentos , risas o gritos; según su estado de animo, era una válvula de escape y mas cuando el amor que sentía por Él amenazaba con escaparse de su interior, como olas embravecidas: Gaara el amor de su vida; su pelirrojo amigo y compañero en el grupo.

Desde pequeños estudiaron en la misma escuela incluso en el mismo salón y ni con todo ese tiempo compartido Gaara hablaba mas de dos silabas con el, su risa se hizo melancólica, a veces envidiaba la relación que tenían Sasuke y Naruto ellos se amaban y se lo demostraban a diario con un gesto, una palabra, incluso un roce de manos; pero el ¿acaso podía aspirar a mas que un saludo por parte de Gaara? , eso lo dudaba.

Todos los días se levantaba con la firme convicción de declarársele, pero la actitud fría del aludido lo frenaba por completo y por las noches se iba a dormir frustrado, dolido y como único desahogo, plasmaba sus sentimientos en un viejo cuaderno.

_**00000000000000**_

La facultad de deportes se abarrotada con chicos activos desde las cinco de la mañana; uno de los madrugadores era Lee acostumbrado al ejercicio desde pequeño -pues su padre también maestro de educación física , lo llevaba con el a sus entrenamientos; ya que su madre había muerto cuando el nació- Todos sus profesores aseguraba que era un alumno muy dedicado y mas que sobresaliente, toda la semana trabajaba duro , hasta muy entrada la noche, pues su fines de semana los dedicaba a los ensayos con Kyubi, el viernes en la noche pasaba a la facultad de Administración por Sasuke y Gaara, pues estando en carreras diferente aprovechaba los pocos momentos que pasaba con él, siempre les llevaba algo de comer ya que ambos chicos estudiaban mucho y a veces olvidaban hasta alimentarse, Naruto como siempre ya estaba ahí esperando a su novio.

—Hola Lee, no han salido aun.

—Hoy tiene estadística tres horas y ya sabes que la profesora Kurenai los retine más tiempo, alegando que son jóvenes con brío.

—Si, veo que traes sándwich voy por unos jugos, ahora regreso; si salen antes me esperan.

—Claro, no nos iríamos sin ti, mucho menos Sasuke.

Los chicos salieron y ya Naruto regresaba con jugos y aguas. Con algo en el estomago de los dos futuros hombres de negocios, se dirigieron a la casa de Naruto para ensayar, el rubio se tornaba un perfeccionista cuando alguna presentación se acercaba y con la firma del contrato con ANBU lo era mas. Terminaron casi a media noche y para Lee la mejor parte del día llego: el caminar a su casa junto a Gaara, las mejillas se tornaron carmesí al imaginar lo que pasaría en cuanto dejaran a solas a Naruto Y Sasuke en la cochera.

El camino fue un monologo de Lee, con algún asentimiento de parte de Gaara y en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de Lee este se despidió con una sonrisa resplandeciente, que fue ignorada- Gaara no se detenía a esperar que entrara a su casa– El moreno lo veía irse con un nudo en la garganta y en esas ocasiones se preguntaba si era tan insignificante para que el pelirrojo lo tratara de esa manera y aun con todo eso… ardía en deseos de que esa hermosa criatura lo poseyera.

Una boca besando la suya con urgencia unas manos recorriendo cada palmo de su cuerpo un cuerpo haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas y por fin Gaara dentro de el, iniciando un movimiento sensual que lo transportaba al éxtasis.

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

Las mañana llegaban como un recordatorio de que los sueños eso son, solo sueños, ahí no estaba Gaara haciéndole el amor y la realidad lo golpeaba como un torrente de desilusión.

Con la fuerza que lograba reunir de su interior; empezaba su día con una sonrisa y el espíritu optimista que lo caracterizaba, ayudaba a su padre a preparar el desayuno y comían juntos , eso aseguraba Lee que seria lo que mas extrañaría -ahora que Kyubi seria profesional- la compañía de Gai su papa, ese hombre que había sido amigo , confidente y un excelente padre y madre a la vez, quien con una sonrisa lo había apoyado en ese camino que iniciaba , por él triunfaría, que su sacrificio no fuera en vano, que se sintiera orgulloso, pues sin el apoyo de su padre el no seria el hombre acostumbrado a levantarse de sus derrotas e intentarlo de nuevo, el hombre capaz de perseguir sus sueños así fuera una banda de Rock ó el amor de un esquivo pelirrojo.

_**000000000000000000**_

En un casa cercana en la misma cuadra un pelirrojo miraba por la ventana, con un lápiz en la mano descansaba un rato, después de todo llevaba toda la mañana -desde muy temprano estudiando matemáticas financieras; pues ese lunes tenia examen, las lagunas aguamarinas desgranaban el horizonte buscando una explicación a ese sentimiento que lo inundaba ahora con mas frecuencia: la soledad. Sus hermanos siempre trabajando pocas veces los veía; sus padres muertos cuando el era un bebe de dos años, amigos pocos que lo aceptaran o que el aceptara, el rubio hiperactivo, Lee quien lo había seguido desde que eran niños a pesar de los rechazos, Sasuke por su parecido en carácter; pero… y ¿el amor? El chico se cuestionaba si esa emoción no estaría vedada para el, en todos esos años no hubo nadie siquiera que intentara acercarse a el con ese propósito y el mismo no se atrevía a pensar en eso esperando la respuesta de siempre: el rechazo.

Es por eso que pertenecer a Kyubi le daba la oportunidad y abría un abanico de posibilidades optimistas, no era por promiscuidad, solo buscaba a la persona que lo amaría con todos sus defectos y virtudes

_**000000000000000000000**_

El ascenso de Kyubi fue como la espuma de mar y seguía subiendo, con trabajo arduo de sus integrantes y equipo, la llegada de Sai ocasiono en cada uno de los elementos diferentes emociones. Para Naruto la confirmación de que su moreno no estaba con el, para Gaara el saber que su corazón latía, pues el chico despertó su lívido y algo mas, para Lee un amigo mas o eso creyó al principio; pues con la convivencia diaria se dio cuenta que Sai y Gaara sentían atracción el uno por el otro, con sufrimiento descubrió que el chico nuevo consiguió en pocos días lo que el en años no: enamorar a Gaara.

000000000000000000000000

Las calles de la ciudad le daban el espacio para pensar, era gracioso que a pesar de la popularidad de Kyubi el no perdía la oportunidad de salir, no soportaba estar mucho tiempo encerrado entra cuatro paredes así fuera para ensayar, unos simples lentes oscuros y una gorra eran su disfraz, el parque era su distracción, se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca de los juegos infantiles , las risas de los niños evitaron muchas veces que sus lagrimas surgieran, antes el mutismo de Gaara era un barrera, ahora lo era toda esa gente alrededor a quien le hablaba el pelirrojo y Lee se pregunto ¿cuando fue que sus personalidades cambiaron? ahora Gaara era el social y Lee el retraído y sin sentirlo con los siguiente pensamiento su corazón se rompió, ¿En que momento sucedió?¿cuando perdió a su pelirrojo? ¿Cuando dejo que Sai derrumbara todo su trabajo?, y una carcajada irónica surco el aire… ¿Cuándo había sido Gaara realmente suyo?

Regreso al hotel donde se hospedaban tomo su Guitarra y comenzó a tocar una melodía triste, llena de pasión, cada nota era una lagrima no derramada; si, su fiel amiga lloraba todo lo que el se prohibía, unos aplausos pararon su concierto al voltear miro que Gaara estaba en la puerta.

—-Eso fue grande ¿es una nueva canción de Naruto?

—No- contesto escueto Lee

—…

—_Te molesta… _ quiero estar solo

El pelirrojo lo miro con disgusto, Lee nunca lo había tratado así… pero se encogió de hombros «todos tenemos malos días hasta el buen Lee» pensó, y no estaba lejos de la verdad ese día Lee no estaba como para soportar que Gaara le hablara como a cualquier otro… como una obligación, ese día quería tener orgullo.

_**0000000000000000000000**_

Muy entrada la tarde, Naruto lo fue a buscar para ir al estudio, Lee los siguió taciturno, el rubio conociendo a su amigo se animo a preguntarle, pero lee contesto con una de sus clásicas frases -la llama de la pasión no brilla hoy en mi, tan radiante como otros días… pero no te preocupes es sólo que me duele la cabeza-el rubio no se quedo conforme pero no insistió.

Al llegar al estudio Gaara y Sai ya los esperaban, el ensayo comenzó solo suspendieron para comer y continuaron, el cansancio hacia mella en ellos pero tenían concierto próximamente y querían estar al cien por ciento. En la madrugada se fueron al hotel, Naruto se quedo haciendo unos arreglos por mas que lo trataron de convencer no cedió, Gaara y Sai ya estaban en la limousine, Lee acomodaba su _lira_ en el estuche, Kakashi entro y le dijo.

—Que te parece si no vamos nosotros en otro auto y dejamos a los tortolitos solos.

—…

« ¿Y así era como acababa todo?» se pregunto Lee, en el auto de Kakashi, este hablaba de la pagina del grupo con los perfiles de todos ellos y Lee se preguntaba « ¿podrán escribir que Gaara me rompió el corazón?... no, a quien le interesaría». El mayor lo dejo en su habitación, ya no vio cuando Lee fue hasta la habitación de Gaara, toco y no fue una sorpresa que Sai le abriera.

—Solo quería… desearles buenas noches - dijo cohibido.

—Eso esperamos Lee- dijo el sonriente Sai

Se retiro a su propia cuarto y pidió servicio a la habitación (una botella de Ron) la bebió toda, nunca en su vida había tomado alcohol, pero no le importaba quería que ese dolor se adormeciera.

_**0000000000000000000000**_

Destrozo su habitación y la seguridad del hotel llamo a Kakashi, Naruto se unió al grupo de personas, quienes intentaban que Lee abriera la puerta, al no escuchar ya ningún sonido proveniente de adentro, el pánico se apodero de ellos y abrieron la puerta con la autorización de Kakashi, encontraron al peli negro tirado en el piso al parecer desmayado; un hilillo de sangre corría por su frente, llamaron a medico y este lo reviso. Solo era un golpe leve, seguramente había tropezado y se pego con el esquinero; pero no era grave; Naruto Y Kakashi se quedaron velando el sueño de Lee, Gaara y Sai -que habían llegado alertados por el barullo- también se querían quedar pero Naruto les dijo que no era necesario, el pelirrojo insistía; no en vano Lee siempre se había preocupado por todos y hoy que él lo necesitaba… no lo abandonaría.

—No es necesario, ya te dije Gaara

—Pero…

—Entre menos gente este con el, será mejor para que descanse.

— ¿Nos llamaran si necesita algo?- dijo Sai.

—Si

Se retiraron Y Sai iba con Gaara en dirección de su habitación, pero este negó con la cabeza en ese momento todos sus pensamiento eran para su amigo que estaba inconsciente, el moreno entendió y se fue a su cuarto. Ambos se sentían igual después de todo Lee siempre fue la seguridad, la alegría y el sostén de sus compañeros, consolaba a Naruto cuando lloraba por Sasuke, a Gaara lo acompañaba en sus silencios que duraban hasta días y a Sai siempre le ofreció una sonrisa sincera, no como la que el moreno a veces mostraba.

_**0000000000000000000**_

Sentado en la orilla del balcón, Gaara cerraba los ojos, disfrutando el toque del céfiro en su cabello; cualquiera diría que era la viva imagen de la serenidad… pero lejos estaba de la realidad… las manos en puños encrespados lo desmentía, sus pensamiento llegaban a lo violento pensando en ¿Quién? Había provocado esa reacción en su mejor amigo, jurándose que el causante o la causa terminarían en sus manos tarde o temprano.

El moreno tenia una férrea determinación «mira que no rendirse con el y su actitud rayando en lo autista» pensó Gaara, con un gesto de contrariedad bajo de balcón y camino a la habitación de Lee; «nadie tenia por que prohibirle cuidar a su amigo ni siquiera otro amigo».

Naruto lo vio entrar y suspiro derrotado, el intuía lo que pasaba y la presencia de Gaara no ayudaría a la recuperación de Lee, pero meterse en asuntos de dos, no era bueno.

El pelirrojo se acomodo en la orilla de la cama donde contemplo a su amigo, tomo su mano como indicándole que estaba ahí que nadie lo lastimaría sin vérselas con el.

A veces la vida tiene un sarcástico sentido del humor.

_**000000000000000**_

A medio día Gaara salió para darse un baño y relevar a Naruto para que hiciera lo mismo, Lee escogió ese momento para abrir los ojos; parpadeo un rato tratando de enfocar su alrededor y cuando lo consiguió vio a Kakashi y Naruto casi pegados a el.

— ¿Como te sientes?, ¿quieres que llame al medico?

—Naruto déjalo contestar, además lo que creo que necesito es tomar algo fresco.

—Si… de preferencia jugo… por favor-el mayor salió y dejos solos a los chicos.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Que quieres que te diga? yo también me divierto a veces.

—Si esto fuera solo diversión no te diría nada; pero ambos sabemos que no es así.

—Si lo sabes ¿para que insistir?

—El lo sabe.

—Ja, ja, ja quieres que me mate, por favor Naru-chan.

—A mi no me engañas con esa sonrisa; yo conozco la real, que hizo para que pasara esto.

—Nada, el no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Oh, si que la tiene, si es tan ciego de no darse cuenta de lo que sientes por el.

—No se puede obligar a que la gente te quiera.

—No, pero si a golpearlos para que vean que están dejando ir un tesoro.

—Naru-chan siempre tan soñador, que crees que si le digo _he Gaara te amo desde que éramos niños ¿cuando me amaras tu a mi? _el me diga_; Oh Lee en este mismo momento_, no Naruto hace mucho que yo deje esas ilusiones atrás y ahora no tengo derecho, no cuando el esta con otra persona.

La puerta se abrió y entro Gaara, con seriedad se sentó y volteo a ver a Naruto.

—Nos puedes dejar solos.

—…

El rubio salió deseando con todas sus fuerzas que nadie saliera herido; por que el sabia lo que era penar por amor.

— ¿Es cierto?

—Que, que estoy enamorado de ti... si, lo es pero ya no importa.

—Por supuesto que importa tu siempre has estado a mi lado, sin ti mi soledad hubiera sido mas grande.

—Tal vez pero… no confundas gratitud con amor.

—Bueno... Yo no quiero perder tu amistad si no…

—Si no me correspondes- termino la frase Lee- tan egoísta me consideras, no Gaara mi amistad siempre será tuya; Sasuke, Naruto y Tu son mi mejores amigos, no puedo perder a ninguno—el pelirrojo abrazo a Lee.

—Lo siento.

—Esta bien.

Gaara salió aun con el corazón bombeando «pero no quería perder a su amigo y si ellos iniciaban algo y no funcionaba no podría vivir sin su soporte emocional, el no sabia como amar, ¡no! a Lee jamás lo heriría, a otros menos a Lee» esos pensamientos llenaban la cabeza del tecladista de Kyubi sin saber que no hay peor error que el no intentar algo. Dejo a Lee sintiéndose muy triste pero en paz consigo mismo, se le declaro a su amor pero los sentimientos no eran mutuos; pero lo importante es que lo había intentado, tomo el teléfono y marco a la casa de su padre, cuando la voz de Gai se oyó al otro lado de la línea, el moreno se soltó a llorar. Gai lo consolaba prometiéndole que todo iba a estar bien; hasta que los sollozos fueron menguando.

—Esta bien mi pequeño llora todo lo que puedas hoy, por que mañana hay que levantarse con la frente en alto y el corazón abierto.

— ¿Para que me lo rompan otra vez?

—No digas eso, es para que esa persona creada para ser tu compañera o compañero lo encuentre listo y dispuesto a entregarse sin reservas.

— ¿Y si no hay nadie para mi? ¿Si murió o no ha nacido?

—Tal vez hay que buscar bien, lo importante es no darse por vencido y buscarlo hasta la eternidad.

—Si… eso hare, gracias papa ya entendí; yo tengo mucho amor que dar y habrá alguien que lo acepte ¿que si hay que buscar por cielo mar y tierra? yo lo hare.

— ¡Si! que la llama del amor te ilumine.

— ¡Yosh! – gritaron al unisonó.

Con los ánimos por las nubes; los días que siguieron a ese Lee termino la canción que hace años empezó en la habitación de su casa, su vida plasmada en esos pensamiento acompañados por las notas de su guitarra; crearon una melodía tan pura y limpia como lo era el propio Lee, llena de optimismo, de pasión por la vida y no solo eso; ahora las ultimas estrofas dedicada a ese amor no conocido… pero que confiaba encontrar algún día, ¿que si aun amaba a Gaara? si lo hacia, pero eso no lo haría rendirse… algún día será un recuerdo - de lo mas preciado- pero solo recuerdo.

_**0000000000000000000**_

La gira por Europa trajo consigo grandes cambio para bien; el ambiente en el grupo era cordial y amistoso, Lee había regresado a su agradable hiperactividad, Gaara y Sai iniciaron una relación que por desgracia no duro mucho , uno de los factores era que el pelirrojo había pedido todo interés en el moreno y todo por centrar su vista en su siempre sonríete amigo, ahora ya no se conformaba con solo amistad, ¡no! sabiendo que podía tener mucho mas con Lee, sin embargo ahora el paso lo tenía que dar él; pues por su inseguridad Lee ya no se acercaba con otras intenciones que no fueran amistosas; de hecho pensaba el pelirrojo «siempre fue así». Su decisión estaba tomada conquistaría de nuevo el amor de Lee, sin embargo lo detenía que el pelinegro lo considerara inmaduro por ser tan cambiante, si el mismo se recriminaba su actitud de niño, sus noches las cuales por lo regular no dormía - siempre padeció insomnio- las dedicaba a soñar en como seria su vida si la compartiera con Lee; se decía «algo movida pero muy feliz»

Y lo que nunca se creyó posible sucedió: Gaara el pelirrojo introvertido se dedico a asediar a Lee, cabe decir que con resultados nulos, lo que ocasionaba el redoble de esfuerzo por parte del tecladista de Kyubi.

Por principio una cena romántica… que termino en una tertulia cuando Lee apareció con Naruto y Kakashi -quien aparte traía a su pareja Iruka-, este invito a Sai y este su vez a Hinata: las rosas terminaron en las orejas de todos como broma, el champagne se lo bebió Kakashi e Iruka -ayudados por Sai- y la cena especialmente diseñada para Lee desapareció por obra del pozo sin fondo que tenia por estomago Naruto, el postre un delicioso pastel envinado y hecho de tres chocolates, Lee lo compartió con Hinata quien casi se ahoga con una pequeña esclava colocada ahí por Gaara para Lee, molesto y derrotado Gaara llamo a su hermana de nuevo esa noche -ella lo aconsejaba-. Temari le dio otra idea.

Una salida al cine, con resultados… desastrosos; los fans, los reconocieron y los corretearon hasta casi llegar a su hotel; ni siquiera pudieron subir a su auto.

Gaara cansado de sus fracasos opto por lo mas seguro y directo; terminando uno de los concierto en Italia tomo a Lee lo arrastro hasta la limousine y ahí prácticamente se evento sobre el como lobo hambriento… cabe decir que lo único que Lee le dejo ileso del abusivo pelirrojo, fueron los brazos para tocar el teclado… Gaara no reclamo nada era su culpa no recordar que profesión tenia Lee.

_**0000000000000000000**_

Intentos como ese; fueron el pan de cada día para los integrantes de la gira, incluso alguno ya apostataban ¿cuanto mas soportaría Gaara? y ¿cuanto tiempo mas lo haría _pagar_ Lee?

La resistencia de Lee llego a su limite cuando, encontró a Gaara llorando en el camerino antes de iniciar su ultimo concierto en España, el sabia que era la causa pero solo quería darle una sopa de su propio chocolate ¿era mucho pedir un poco de revancha?, al parecer si, nunca quiso que su pelirrojo sufriera y viéndolo por primera vez vulnerable, toda su ternura se volcó en un abrazo que Gaara correspondió de inmediato.

—Tranquilo amor.

—Se que me lo merezco pero… duele mucho tu indiferencia.

—No, yo te amo pero entiende que tu me heriste y ahora mi confianza en ti esta fracturada.

—Te amo Lee; siempre lo he hecho, pero como nunca entendí ni mis propio emociones… lo confundí con amistad.

—Ya, pues… tendremos que trabajar en eso.

Un beso fue el principio de la primera vez que se entregaban a otra persona, las manos de Gaara desnudaron con delicadeza a Lee y el mismo se desvistió, se recostaron en uno de los sillones y el pelirrojo venero la piel de Lee con su lengua y dientes; el moreno se abrió como flor para su amante, como siempre soñó que lo haría. Mientras Gaara mimaba el pene de Lee con su boca; sus dedos lo preparaban, este concentrado en las sensaciones que la boca de Gaara le provocaba ignoro el malestar, solo hasta que sintió el miembro que entraba en el, se aferro al sillón dejando así el dolor y la incomodidad, Gaara espero un momento y empezó el vaivén de sus caderas, ahora los gemidos de los dos llenaba el camerino. Cuando estaban casi al final, Lee quiso retirar a Gaara pero este demasiado extasiado no hizo el menor caso y se derramo dentro de el, la cara de Lee paso de satisfacción a consternación, Gaara lo miro y la respuesta llego.

—Yo… puedo quedar…

— ¡Oh cielos!

—Lo siento… yo…

—Esta bien, ya somos mayores y esto solo seria una lazo de amor mas en nuestra relación.

—Supongo que si… te tengo un regalo.

— ¿Otro?

—Sip pero te lo daré luego.

—…

El pelirrojo pensaba en regalarle algo muy grande y ostentoso a Kakashi –también lo aconsejó, había apostado en su favor- pues lo que parecía una estúpida idea… había funcionado… las lagrimas conmovieron a su hermoso Lee.

Esa noche fue el debut de _**Sin ti soy silencio**_ composición de Lee, tocada por Naruto y él, en acústico.

_**000000000000000**_

Meses después tres para ser exactos Kyubi tomaba un año sabático Gaara y Lee para esperar a su bebe con tranquilidad y Naruto para recobrar un poco de tiempo con su familia, pues una vez con el rencuentro; Sasuke le había confesado que se oculto para evitar que lo buscara, temiendo que el rubio renunciara a su carrera por la responsabilidad de ellos. Naruto lo entendió, también pidiendo perdón por no buscar con más ahínco. Trato de recobrar esos años que había perdido de sus hijos y su amado moreno. Una consecuencia de _recobrar el tiempo_ _perdido…_ venia en camino, con pocas semanas de gestación. Sasuke descansaba en su casa y Aika y Akira aprendía mas de música con su Oto san. Sai en cambio ocupo su tiempo libre en su actividad favorita, después de la música: pintar.

Solo hubo una presentación y eso fue por una contrato que no se podía romper y con un remplazo para Lee tuvieron que hacer un concierto en beneficio de una causa altruista. Los hijos de Naruto los acompañaban, Gaara algo nervioso por dejar solo a su moreno, apenas termino el concierto, corrió a llamarlo. Lee con toda tranquilidad le dijo que las contracciones ya habían empezado pero que lo esperaba, el pelirrojo casi se desmaya; si no fuera por Kakashi que lo calmo. Todos subieron al autobús -estaban cerca- y en dos horas ya estaban en el hospital; donde Gai y Sasuke -este devoraba un pedazo de pastel de chocolate- los esperaban, fue el Uchiha, quien señalo la sala de partos. Las enfermeras apenas vieron al pelirrojo le pusieron la bata, cofia, el cubre bocas y lo metieron a la sala donde Lee ya pujaba; al verlo estiro los brazos y Gaara corrió a ellos, ambos se abrazaron y con un ultimo esfuerzo de Lee; sus hijos nacieron: dos varones de cabello negro, ojos aguamarina, piel blanca y… sin cejas.

000000000000000000000000000

Tres años después celebraban el segundo año de Mikoto, los adultos conversaban sentados en la mesa del jardín, viendo a los más pequeños jugando entre ellos. Taro pegaba en un botecito según le mostraba Takara y la pequeña Mikoto aplaudía mientras Suzume cantaba o intentaba cantar, los mayores rieron, asegurando que ellos serian la banda Taka -nombre aportado por Sasuke- y que Akatsuki tendría competencia -el grupo que formaban Aiko y Akira -quienes siendo unos adolecentes ya eran músicos profesionales sin abandonar sus estudios, única condición que puso su Oto chan-. Itachi dijo.

—Pues yo no se si mi hijo será músico, lo único que se, es que seguirá a Takara –señalando el pelinegro que fruncía el seño cuando Taro no entendía sus _indicaciones_- a donde lo lleve.

_ Por lo menos no tiene a cierto pedófilo detrás de tu pequeña –decía Naruto viendo con ojos asesinos a Sai

_ ¡Oto san! –decía Aika sonrojándose, Akira se acerco a donde estaba su gemela y se sentó en medio de ella y el pintor, casi gruñéndole a este, Sai opto por iniciar una conversación con Deidara que veía con diversión como los hombres de la familia querían desollar a Sai. Lee confeso entusiasta.

—Yo creo que por donde lo vea, emparentare con los Uchiha.

Ya que Suzume le sonreía feliz a la rubita que balbuceaba animándolo, el seño de Gaara indico que a el no le hacia gracia. Pero que mas daba si todo lo que siempre quiso ahora lo tenía y su soledad ya no existía. No con esos ángeles que eran su familia.

Takara dejo su _instrumento_ y corrió a los brazos de su Oto san, este lo recibió y lo beso en la cara, haciendo que los ojitos aguamarina vieran alegres a sus espejos en su padre.

**Fin**

Takara. Tesoro

Suzume. Gorrión


End file.
